


Летом девятьсот восьмого

by Gelbus_team (WTF_Gelbus_2019), seane



Series: Битва Пейрингов - романс/флафф/PWP [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gelbus_2019/pseuds/Gelbus_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Спустя девять лет после расставания Геллерт приходит к Альбусу, чтобы рассказать о своих видениях.





	Летом девятьсот восьмого

Альбус входит в свою спальню и понимает, что здесь кто-то есть, понимает раньше, чем видит тень возле окна.

На дворе стоит лето одна тысяча девятьсот восьмого года. Вот уже несколько дней закаты над Европой необычайно яркие, днем вокруг солнца наблюдаются гало, ночами в небе плывут серебристые, словно светящиеся облака. Кажется, грядет некое астрономическое явление; кентавры в Запретном лесу ведут себя странно и изъясняются загадочней обычного.

И в первый миг, когда Альбус узнает эту тень у окна — длинноногую тощую тень, — ему кажется, что все происходящее предвещало именно это. Их встречу.

Они не виделись девять лет.

С минуту они просто стоят в полумраке, глядя друг на друга. Сердце Альбуса, смятенное, бьется едва ли не в горле. Наконец он отмирает. Зажигает свечи, произносит:

— Ты...

«Похудел», — хочет сказать Альбус, но слова не идут у него с языка. Геллерт, и в самом деле похудевший, вступает в круг света, опускается в кресло и смотрит на Альбуса снизу вверх усталыми воспаленными глазами.

— Нам нужно поговорить.

— Что ты с собой сделал? — вырывается у Альбуса. — С какой Темной магией связался?

— Если я скажу, что ни с какой, полагаю, ты не поверишь. Это неважно, Ал.

Геллерт криво усмехается. У него белые волосы — белые как снег. Ресницы и брови тоже побелели. Будто призрак старости, до которой еще жить и жить. Щеки запали, отчего подбородок смотрится тяжелее, скулы заострились. Ввалившиеся глаза кажутся огромными. Левый глаз испещрен кровоизлияниями.

В этом году ему должно исполниться двадцать пять. Он до сих пор — даже измученный, худой, с побелевшими волосами — выглядит как мальчишка.

У Альбуса дрожат руки.

— Что с тобой случилось?

— У меня было видение, — произносит Геллерт так, словно это ответ на все вопросы.

Может, это и в самом деле ответ.

Он начинает рассказывать, и Альбус поначалу слушает стоя, а потом опускается в кресло напротив. Поток слов льется точно река. Хрипловатый голос то замирает, то крепнет. Альбус наливает в стакан воды, заставляет Геллерта выпить. Берет его за руку.

Геллерт рассказывает о войнах, равных которым еще не видывал свет. О войнах, которые охватят весь земной шар, о миллионах убитых, об отравляющих газах, о бомбах и ракетах, о сожженных городах. О том, как изменится магический мир, об уничтоженных лабораториях и библиотеках, о сокращении населения магической Европы, которое так и не удастся восполнить, о почти полностью утраченной магической традиции Японии, о государственной охоте на выпускников Колдовстореца.

Он говорит и говорит. Огромное полотно расстилается перед Альбусом — вся первая половина двадцатого столетия словно на ладони. У Геллерта и раньше были отголоски этих видений, но ничего настолько подробного и всеобъемлющего до сих пор он не видел. Или просто не рассказывал об этом.

Альбус чувствует, как подрагивают худые пальцы Геллерта.

— Ты мне не веришь?

— Конечно, верю, — отвечает Альбус.

— Прорицания — не слишком точная наука. Так ты мне говорил? Я никогда не ошибаюсь, Ал. Все это будет. Если мы их не остановим...

Альбус только гладит его пальцы.

— Не веришь мне, — повторяет Геллерт угрюмо. — Ну проверь. Завтра в России, где-то в Сибири упадет огромный метеорит. Взрыв будет слышен на сотни километров. Весть об этом разлетится повсюду, ты узнаешь завтра или послезавтра. Тогда ты мне поверишь?

— Я тебе верю, — повторяет Альбус тихо.

— Неужели ты не понимаешь, что это значит? Мы уже опоздали. Это безумие начнется через несколько лет, оно уже зреет.

— Когда ты спал в последний раз?

— Да какая разница!

— Когда у тебя было это видение?

— Я очнулся три дня назад, — говорит Геллерт неохотно.

— Что значит «очнулся»?

— Транс длился дольше, чем обычно.

— Насколько дольше? Геллерт!

— Около недели.

Альбус пытается это осмыслить. Новость о приближающихся войнах не настолько его пугает, как мысль о том, что Геллерт «около недели» провел без сознания. Понятно, почему он так истощен.

— Ты мог умереть.

— Ну не умер же, — Геллерт пожимает худым плечом.

Щурит воспаленные глаза. Он явно раздражен, он ждал иного от этого визита.

— Ты спал с тех пор?

— По-твоему, я могу спать?

— А зелья варить ты разучился?

— Это все, что тебя волнует? — кричит Геллерт.

— Пока ты в таком состоянии, да. Послушай, тебе нужно поспать. Ложись, хорошо? Я принесу тебе зелье.

Альбус за руку ведет его к кровати — будто ребенка. Они садятся рядом. Пряди белых волос свешиваются Геллерту на лицо.

В комнате очень тихо. Едва слышно потрескивают свечи. Альбус расстегивает сюртук Геллерта, развязывает его шейный платок. Снимает с него пояс.

— У тебя новая палочка?

— Да.

В этом «да» Альбусу слышится нечто большее, чем простая констатация факта. Он приглядывается к палочке Геллерта. Рукоять будто отполирована десятками рук, дерево кажется старым.

— Это?.. — Альбус не договаривает.

Похоже, что догадка его верна. Геллерт не просто сменил палочку, он сменил ее на ту самую. В ответ Геллерт улыбается — своей прежней широкой улыбкой, похожей на луч солнца.

И Альбус не выдерживает, придвигается ближе и касается губами этой мальчишеской улыбки. В этот миг все, что стояло между ними — бегство Геллерта, его безумные идеи, девять лет разлуки, — все это осыпается, будто листва с дерева в преддверии зимы.

У Геллерта широко распахиваются глаза. Он не отстраняется, напротив — подается вперед, приоткрывает рот навстречу Альбусу. Их языки сталкиваются, потом сталкиваются зубы. Поцелуй, неловкий до крайности, словно они оба разучились это делать, словно и у Геллерта все эти годы никого не было.

Девять лет.

Девять этих проклятых лет.

Плечи Геллерта вздрагивают. Альбус сдувает вбок белую прядь, целует глаза Геллерта — трепещущие тонкие веки. Целует скулы, впалые щеки, подбородок. Едва заметно колется щетина.

Альбус раздевает Геллерта, мимолетно касаясь губами то плеча, то впалого живота, то колена. Гладит босую ступню, наклонившись, прижимается к ней щекой. Геллерт поджимает пальцы, тихо вздыхает.

— Ложись.

Геллерт откидывается на спину, вытягивает свои бесконечные ноги. Лицо снова непроницаемое, глаза прищурены.

— Неужели ты все еще меня хочешь, Ал?

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Альбус тихо. — Я всегда буду тебя любить.

Геллерт отводит взгляд. Он будто знает нечто такое, что ему не слишком нравится. Нечто об Альбусе.

Не хочется об этом думать.

Альбус не привык полагаться на прорицания, но для Геллерта все иначе. Для него сбывшееся и еще не сбывшееся почти равнозначны. Что он видит там, в будущем? Что еще он видит, кроме маггловских войн и миллионов смертей?

Альбус гладит его лодыжку. Волосы на ногах тоже побелели и оттого сильнее бросаются в глаза. Прежние, золотистые, были почти незаметны.

— Что у тебя с волосами? Давно они такие?

— Три дня.

— Что ты сделал, Геллерт?

Он снова кривится.

— Ничего. Просто очнулся таким. Но ты ведь мне не веришь, правда? А, в пекло это все. Раздевайся, Ал, хватит болтать.

Альбус грустно улыбается. Возвращает ему вопрос, полный неверия и надежды:

— Значит, ты все еще хочешь меня?

Та солнечная улыбка снова появляется — будто проблеск меж тучами.

— Я всегда тебя хочу, Ал. Только не уверен, что смогу сейчас.

Слова «люблю» он избегает. Может, и не любит больше. Но он здесь. Именно сюда он пришел со своим рассказом. И после девяти долгих-долгих лет этого достаточно.

Прежде чем раздеться самому, Альбус снимает с Геллерта подштанники. И теперь тот лежит полностью обнаженный — сухощавое бледное тело, ноги длинные, словно у цапли, белые волосы разметались по подушке. Лицо измученное, под глазами круги, но улыбка все та же, похожая на солнечный свет.

Улыбка, от которой замирает сердце.

Разоблачившись, Альбус ложится рядом, придвигается, вдыхает запах этого тела, по которому тосковал так долго. Касается губами бледного виска, синеватой жилки, просвечивающей сквозь кожу. Может быть, именно это Геллерту и нужно. Не усыпляющее зелье, а просто возможность не думать — о пылающем Дрездене и уничтоженном Нагасаки, о миллионах трупов, о людях, горящих в печах и умирающих от голода. Возможность забыться.

Геллерт поворачивает голову, и губы их снова оказываются очень близко друг от друга. Альбус чувствует на своей коже его дыхание. Подается вперед, ловит губами губы, раздвигает их своим языком. Альбусу достается странный, напряженный взгляд из-под светлых ресниц, которые в полумраке меж их головами кажутся прежними — цвета созревшей пшеницы. Геллерт обхватывает Альбуса руками за плечи, тянет на себя. Хватка у него слишком сильная, он будто тонет и пытается выбраться, ищет спасения. Целуется жадно, прижимается, костлявый, теплый.

Такой родной.

Альбус опускает руку меж их телами, касается еще вялого члена Геллерта, словно обнимает его своей ладонью. Двигается мягко, ласково, качаясь на волнах между желанием и нежностью, между потребностью взять и потребностью утешить. Невербально применяет очищающее и смазочное, готовит себя для Геллерта, но похоже, что зря. Член в его ладони все еще вялый.

Поцелуями Альбус проходится по худому телу, обводит языком пупок. Берет член Геллерта в рот, облизывает головку. Сам Альбус уже возбужден так, что едва способен дышать.

Геллерт разводит ноги шире, приподнимает бедра. Альбус, оставив в покое его член, немного ласкает мошонку, потом проходится языком по промежности и толкается самым кончиком языка в анус. Геллерт резко втягивает воздух сквозь зубы и двигает бедрами. Альбус целует его худые ягодицы, обводит анус языком, снова проникает внутрь. Потом выпрямляется и пристраивает к анусу головку своего члена, немного надавливает. Повторяет невербально комплекс заклинаний.

Смотрит поверх коленей Геллерта в его лицо. Щеки Геллерта немного порозовели, губы все еще улыбаются. Прядь волос липнет к повлажневшему лбу.

Альбус толкается вперед, в тесное тепло. Хочется двигаться быстрее, резче, яйца ноют от нестерпимого возбуждения. Но он входит медленно, периодически останавливаясь. Смотрит на Геллерта. Тот дышит ртом, потом вдруг облизывает губы — в той неповторимой своей манере, от которой Альбус всегда терял голову. И тогда Альбус входит до конца, по самые яйца. Тотчас подается назад, выйдя по половины, и снова толкается внутрь.

Член Геллерта наконец привстает. Альбус обхватывает его ладонью, мягко дрочит, одновременно продолжая двигаться внутри. Движения его все резче, сильнее. Ему не хватает воздуха. В глазах Геллерта, чудится, пляшут отражения свечей.

Оргазм накатывает нестерпимой волной. Альбус стонет и кончает внутрь. Тяжело дыша, прижимается щекой к колену Геллерта. В совершенно пустой голове звенит, сердце колотится, словно безумное.

Член Геллерта, уже более чем возбужденный, маячит перед глазами. И Альбус наклоняется к нему, облизывает обнажившуюся голову, мягко толкается кончиком языка в уретру. Чувствует, как пальцы Геллерта зарываются в его волосы, гладят затылок. Альбус расслабляет горло и насаживается глубже. Достаточно нескольких движений, и Геллерт кончает, изливается ему в рот. Альбус проглатывает все. Целует ноги Геллерта, влажные от пота, его впалый живот, проходит языком по ребрам.

Когда Альбус добирается с поцелуями до его лица, Геллерт уже спит, безмятежный, словно ребенок. На губах все еще заметна тень улыбки — словно аромат цветка, остающийся после того, как цветок унесли из комнаты.

Альбус ложится рядом с Геллертом, привлекает его к себе, устраивает его голову у себя на плече. Кидает очищающие, гасит свечи, укрывает их обоих.

И долго лежит без сна, слушая ровное дыхание Геллерта, чувствуя тепло его тела.


End file.
